MidSummer's Nightmare
by TwentyThreeSecondsToSunrise
Summary: The house was empty, with the exception of two. A little boy of six, along with a sixteen year old gentleman... The weather was horrible, so much it caused nightmares Oneshot human names used... R&R!
1. MidSummer's Nightmare

Mid-Summer's Nightmare

It was dinner when the thunder came. During that time, Alfred jumped at every _boom _that echoed throughout the empty two-story house their parents had left not two hours ago. Arthur didn't notice till the end of dinner that Alfred had bent his spoon.

"Do you want some ice cream before we go to bed?" Arthur called as he started to dry the dishes.

"Oh, yes please!" Alfred rushed to Arthur and hugged him from the behind, temporarily forgetting about the thunder. "Artie, do you need help?"

"Okay, here's a dish you can dry," Arthur chuckled at Alfred; he is so adorable.

Smiling, Alfred did as he was told, as reward he got his ice cream.

After desert, Alfred slowly drawled his shower to twenty minutes and took his time attempting to tame his little cowlick that always stuck up.

"Come on, poppet, we need to go to bed," Arthur called as Alfred changed into a pair of cowboy pajamas.

"Okay… but I'm not tired…" Alfred was afraid; he didn't want to go to his room, for all the monsters and ghosts Arthur teased him about were surely going to be there, for earlier in the day Arthur said they came for short children (like him) during stormy nights.

"You afraid, luv?"

"No! Why would _I_ be scared? The heroes in the stories Pa told me about ain't scared of anything, and Pa said I am whatever I wanna be, and I wanna be a hero, so I _can't_ be scared!" Alfred lisped, crossing his arms in defiance.

Arthur laughed as he picked Alfred up by the waist, turning him upside down, causing Alfred to protest as they made their way upstairs, to Alfred's room.

Alfred's room had a huge dark blue ceiling, with glow-in-the-dark stars forming the constellations. He had two whole shelves dedicated to his favorite super heroes; his most favorite one (Captain America) standing in front, holding his shield with pride. Another shelve held the many pictures of Arthur and their mum's birthplace, England.

His bed was neatly made, with all his big stuffed animals (from a big whale to his 'real' alien friend, Tony) splayed around his bed, covering its blue sheets.

Arthur dumped Alfred on his big bed, Alfred's complaint of not being tired long dead. 'Besides,' Alfred thought, 'At least there's no thunder…"

"Okay, go to bed, and if you need anything I'm going to be practicing my guitar in the basement," Arthur called to Alfred as he left Al's room, going to the basement.

Alfred went to sleep, dreaming sweet nothings 'till he awoke at about an hour later, to the sound of thunder. He went to sleep, though he had a troubling nightmare…

_Alfred awoke to a mumbling, soft and deep. Getting out of bed, Alfred followed the voice to the basement, where he opened the door, and darkness swallowed him._

_Screaming, Alfred struggled to get out of the grip of darkness, until Darkness turned into the demon Arthur doodled during breakfast, it's grey claws digging into Alfred as he grew limp with fear._

_The mumbling grew louder, and as it did, Darkness swore and let go of Alfred, running away on solid ground as Alfred dropped straight to the black ground, surrounded by black. After a while, Alfred be began to notice a figure coming towards him, mumbling,_

_"Expergiscere, expergiscere, expergiscere, EXPERGISCERE!"•_

_BBBBOOOOOMMMMMMM! CRACK!_ Something snapped in the middle of the night, waking Alfred, and causing him to rush over to Arthur's room. Arthur heard the rustling of Alfred's covers, and rolled over in time to see Alfred standing at the door, his eyes puffed up from crying. Alfred rushed to Arthur, hugging him tightly, crying on his shoulder.

"I'm scared, can you tell me a story, like you used to?" Alfred asked after he calmed down.

"Okay, just let me think of one…"

"Once upon a time, there was a man. This man was the most handsome the land, with dark wavy brown hair, and piercing emerald eyes that shined when he smiled, something he seemed to do a lot. This man was the most chivalrous knight in all of Galicia, as well as a favorite of the king.

"The king was a good king to his people, though he himself had a great personal sorrow. His eldest grand-daughter, next in line for the throne, was…"

Arthur continued his story, describing the beautiful village, and it's very strange, but beautiful, people. Before Alfred's eyes closed, he concluded the story, editing out the true ending, (which isn't a very good one for the knight,) and saying,

"And they lived happily ever after,

**THE **

**END."**

•Latin-Wake up

**A/N**

**This story is a rewrite of my first story, Alfred's Nightmare**

**This is a story that I also wrote for an English assignment. So yeah... Adios :)**


	2. ORIGINAL

Alfred's Lullaby for a Stormy Night

It was dinner when the thunder came. During that time, Alfred jumped at every _boom! _That echoed throughout the house. Arthur didn't notice till the end of dinner that Alfred imprinted his hand in the spoon he ate dinner with.

When Arthur put Alfred in bed, the thunder got harder.

When midnight came, Arthur was very much asleep, still tired form his journey to America. Alfred, on the other hand got scared every time a _BOOOOOOM! _Came…. Which was more often then at dinnertime.

_BBBBOOOOOMMMMMMM! CRACK!_ Something snapped in the middle of the night, sending Alfred to rush over to the next room. Arthur heard the rustling of Alfred's covers, and rolled over in time to see Alfred standing at the door, his eyes puffed up from crying. Alfred rushed to Arthur, hugging him tightly, crying on his shoulder.

Humming to him, Arthur calmed down Alfred. Alfred looked up at his big brother, and asked him, "Ca-m you s-w-ing me a s-song Engwand?" Arthur looked down at his little brother and nodded, starting to sing;

_"ittle child, be not afraid_

_though rain pounds harshly against the glass_

_like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger_

_I am here tonight_

_little child, be not afraid_

_though thunder explodes and lightning flash_

_illuminates your tear-stained face_

_I am here tonight_

_and someday you'll know_

_that nature is so_

_the same rain that draws you near me_

_falls on rivers and land_

_on forests and sand_

_makes the beautiful world that you'll see_

_in the morning"_

Alfred's eyes closed, listening to the lullaby Arthur was singing to him.

_little child, be not afraid_

_though storm clouds mask your beloved moon_

_and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams_

_I am here tonight_

_little child, be not afraid_

_though wind makes creatures of our trees_

_and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand_

_and I am here tonight_

_for you know, once even I was a_

_little child, and I was afraid_

_but a gentle someone always came_

_to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears_

_and to give a kiss goodnight_

_well now I am grown_

_and these years have shown_

_that rain's a part of how life goes_

_but it's dark and it's late_

_so I'll hold you and wait_

_'til your frightened eyes do close_

_and I hope that you'll know..._

_everything's fine in the morning_

_the rain'll be gone in the morning_

_but I'll still be here in the morning"_

And with that, Arthur kissed Alfred's forehead, whispering, "Goodnight, love." As he too fell asleep.

* * *

And Arthur was right; everything was fine in the morning.

**A/N**

**HIya everyone! I really really hope you like reading this story! **

**Ps, its my first story so I know it isn't that good..**


End file.
